Tujuh Menit Bersama Kondektur
by kindovvf
Summary: Kondektur baik hati itu bernama Yuuma. Mereka berbagi warna rambut serupa, yang mana, merupakan satu benang merah. Luka ingin coba menyapa. Yuuma ingin coba bicara. #YuuKaWeek #DaburuPinku #day1.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis untuk merayakan **YuuKaWeek** event-nya teh alleira. prompt yang diambil adalah **hari 1** (hei, berapa nomor teleponmu?).  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Depapepe's Kazami-dori**. silakan diputar :)

* * *

 **Tujuh Menit Bersama Kondektur  
** oleh kindovvf

* * *

Kondektur baik hati itu bernama Yuuma.

Tubuhnya tinggi tegap bak perwira. Senyuman ramah dengan tatapan terbuka. Kondektur baik hati menyapa hampir semua penumpang dalam gerbong. Ramah menyapa orang-orang di blok tempat duduk mereka, sopan meminta tiket, memeriksa sebentar sebelum membolongi tiket dengan alat yang dibawa setiap kondektur.

Selagi memeriksa tiket, kondektur baik hati mengajak penumpang bicara, mengobrolkan topik-topik ringan yang akan selesai dengan cepat. Tidak semua kondektur melakukan hal tersebut. Banyak dari mereka sekadar tersenyum sopan dan segera membolongi tiket, kemudian berlalu. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dari hal itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa membuang terlalu banyak waktu dikarenakan jumlah penumpang dan jarak antarstasiun. Pemeriksaan harus dilakukan seefisien mungkin, tuntutan pekerjaa. Siapa pula yang tahu sudah berapa kali mereka bekerja hari itu, berapa kali mondar-mandir dari gerbong satu ke gerbong lain demi tugas mengonfirmasi karcis-karcis? Para kondektur, walau kadang terlihat tidak ramah dan sangat tegas, sudah menunaikan tugas dengan baik.

Membagi waktu agar sempat bicara pada hampir semua penumpang pastilah tidak semudah kelihatannya. Sedikit-banyak Luka merasa kagum. Bukan rasa kagum pada seorang idola, tidak seekstrim itu. Itu adalah rasa kagum ketika kau melihat seseorang menolak kembalian dari penjual koran anak. Atau ketika seseorang berdiri untuk memberikan tempat duduk pada manula di saat tak seorang pun peduli, kemudian kau merasa malu karena sebenarnya kau duduk lebih dekat dengan si kakek. Rasa kagum seperti itu.

Kondektur bernama Yuuma—demikian _tag_ nama seragamnya berbunyi—memiliki warna rambut merah jambu. Bukan hal tak wajar mengingat pigmen rambut dapat diubah sesuka hati di zaman ini. Banyak warna-warni dalam kereta itu. Cukup datang ke klinik-klinik kecantikan dan katakan pigmen warna keinginanmu, lalu taraa! Kau telah mendapat warna ungu pucat pada rambutmu. Tren fesyen pigmen rambut sedang meledak di pasaran, tapi jika kau jeli, perbedaan warna asli dan hasil tanam pigmen sesungguhnya cukup terlihat.

Warna merah jambu kondektur bernama Yuuma pastilah bukan buatan. Warna rambutnya asli. Merah jambu sejak lahir. Seperti Luka. Luka yakin sekali.

Luka kerap bertemu kondektur bernama Yuuma. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana sistem _shift_ di kereta, tapi kondektur bernama Yuuma hampir selalu ada di kereta di mana Luka duduk menanti kota tujuannya muncul dari balik jendela. Kereta yang sama, hari dan jam berbeda, kondektur bernama Yuuma hampir selalu membolongi tiketnya.

"Sering naik kereta ini, Nona?" sapa Yuuma satu kali, sambil memeriksa tiket Luka.

Luka berpikir apakah Yuuma juga menyadari warna rambutnya asli tanpa cat maupun tanam pigmen. "Iya, lumayan, Pak."

Kondektur bernama Yuuma tertawa singkat. Dia mengembalikan tiket Luka. "Saya beberapa kali melihat Nona. Oh, dan saya masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil "pak". Tiket Anda?" tanya kondektur bernama Yuuma pada penumpang di depan Luka.

Balas Luka, "Saya juga beberapa kali melihat Bapak di kereta ini."

Kondektur bernama Yuuma tidak terganggu dengan pengulangan kata _Bapak_. Walau banyak penumpang memanggil dengan sapaan lebih muda karena natura yang dia miliki, satu-dua tetap bertahan menggunakan sapaan "Bapak". Betapa variasi panggilan semacam itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari para kru kereta. "Sungguh? Kalau begitu mungkin kita harus mengobrol kapan-kapan. Mari," kondektur bernama Yuuma tersenyum undur diri. Berpindah ke tempat duduk lain, kembali menyapa penumpang. Luka mengawasi topi baret hitam kondektur bernama Yuuma hingga figurnya hilang ditelan bordes—area kecil pemisah antargerbong, tempat para penumpang naik ke dan turun dari kereta. Si kondektur berpindah gerbong.

Yukari menyikut rusuk Luka. Minggu lalu mereka memutuskan naik kereta bersama. "Menurutmu, kondektur tampan itu sedang tebar pesona padamu?"

"Tidak, lah. Basa-basi sopan santun, kautahu."

Yukari mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk pada lutut. "Tapi kondektur tampan itu tahu kau, lho. Buktinya dia bilang, dia beberapa kali melihatmu. Itu berarti dia _sadar_ ada kau di kereta ini."

Luka membetulkan letak kacamata. "Lalu?"

"Siapa tahu si kondektur tampan menaruh perhatian padamu?"

"Aku kagum bagaimana pikiranmu bisa sampai di sana. Omong-omong, kau iri?"

Yukari menggembungkan pipi. "Tidak. Maksudku tidak juga. Maksudku, Ya Tuhan, belum pernah kulihat kondektur setampan itu! Aku bertaruh dia hanya lebih tua tiga atau empat tahun dari kita. Kaulihat matanya? Mirip lelehan emas. _Molten gold_. Dan posturnya tinggi tegap mirip tentara, sungguh idaman semua perempuan! Aku harus menuliskan ini." Yukari buru-buru merogoh tas tangan di pangkuan. Buku memo dan pena dikeluarkan. "Kondektur tampan itu harus kuabadikan dalam cerita. Duh, Luka, mestinya kaubilang padaku ada orang semenarik itu di sini. Tahu begini, kan, dari dulu aku naik kereta bersamamu!"

Luka menepuk dahi. Mulai lagi cerocosan tidak bermutu sobat satu ini. "Ya, ya, terserah. Asal kau tidak melakukan hal memalukan saja."

"Misalnya?"

" _Geez_. Menabrakkan diri ke si kondektur? Atau pura-pura tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke kemejanya? Seperti ulahmu terakhir kali ke pelayan kafe yang malang itu?"

Yukari cemberut, menghempaskan diri ke punggung kursi. "Sirik, deh, kau. Namanya juga usaha. Harusnya kau membantu, tahu."

"Aku sudah bermurah hati tidak meninggalkanmu saat itu juga, atau tidak berpura-pura kau bukan temanku."

"Hih," Yukari keki. "Terserah, Luka. Terseraah."

Luka terkekeh puas

* * *

Kereta kali ini lengang, dan Luka bersyukur.

Dia mengambil jam keberangkatan dini hari. Tengah malam lebih sedikit. Hanya membawa tas selempang kecil. Di dalamnya sebuah memo, baterai cadangan, dompet, dan perlengkapan minor cenderung tidak penting. Dia belum sempar mengisi daya ponsel, tinggal tersisa setengahnya. Ponsel itu harus bertahan selama lima jam lagi.

Di pintu masuk peron, Luka terlalu sibuk mengamati ujung sepatu hingga petugas harus menegur. Meminta tiket dan kartu identitas Luka. Luka hampir tergagap, setengah kikuk meraih tiket dari saku depan tas. Untung sedang tidak ada antrean di belakangnya.

Ketika kereta datang, dia salah memasuki gerbong hingga harus berjalan lima gerbong jauhnya untuk sampai di gerbong sendiri. Luka memilih waktu pergi yang tepat. Gerbong-gerbong hanya terisi setengah atau kurang. Gerbong Luka malah hanya terisi seperempatnya.

Setiap kavling tempat duduk terdiri dari dua kursi berhadapan. Satu jendela tidak bisa dibuka di sisinya. Di tiap gerbong terdapat dua lajur tempat duduk yang ditengahi gang untuk berjalan. Luka duduk sendirian di kavling tempat duduknya. Kavling sebelah hanya terisi dua orang.

Dini hari begitu sepi, dan Luka tidak keberatan.

Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar dari lima jam perjalanan untuk melamun. Sebagian besar lagi untuk menatap ke luar jendela, tapi hanya menemukan hitam, maka yang dia lihat adalah pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Terlihat menyedihkan. Ada sembap yang berusaha disamarkan dengan polesan krim. Luka mengusap ujung hidung, berpikir apakah bagian itu masih merah.

Jika disuruh menyebutkan hal yang ia benci, maka menangis ada di urutan pertama.

"Permisi, Nona."

Luka masih mengamati bidang hitam pada jendela. Tidak lagi mengusap ujung hidung.

"Halo?"

Luka pikir suara itu bicara pada orang lain.

"Aku akan repot jika Nona tidak membiarkanku melihat tiket Nona."

Luka tersentak, menoleh nyaris seketika. Kondektur bernama Yuuma berdiri di gang tempat ia duduk, tangan terulur sopan. Luka gegas menyerahkan tiket di genggaman. "Maaf, Pak. Saya tidak sadar."

"Tidak masalah," kondektur bernama Yuuma tersenyum ringan sambil meneliti tiket Luka. Luka pikir kondektur bernama Yuuma selalu tersenyum sepanjang hidupnya. "Dini hari banyak penumpang ingin melamun. Tukang periksa tiket seperti saya bukanlah apa-apa."

Di hari lain, Luka pasti akan tertawa. Tapi kali ini menarik senyum saja sulit. Dia berakhir tersenyum hambar, menatap ujung-ujung kuku di tas di pangkuan. "Iya."

Luka melewatkan lirikan mata kondektur bernama Yuuma. Sang kondektur menjepit tiket di antara pembolong dengan bunyi khas. "Nona Luka, ya?"

Luka mengangkat muka lagi. Dia mengangguk. "Benar."

"Ingin kopi?"

Luka yakin pengecekan tiket tidak pernah melibatkan kopi atau sejenisnya. Dia melirik dua orang di kavling sebelah. Mereka tidur segera setelah kondektur membolongi tiket, kepala saling bersandar. Mungkin muda-mudi itu sejoli. "Apa ini bagian dari pemeriksaan?"

Yuuma membaca nama Luka sekali lagi sebelum mengembalikan tiket. Dia merasa pernah membaca nama Luka entah di mana. "Petugas kami baru akan berkeliling menawarkan kopi kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi. Mungkin Nona ingin kopi sekarang?"

Setiap kereta memiliki restorasi di gerbong tengah. Di sana penumpang dapat mengisi perut, termasuk memesan kopi dalam gelas kertas. Sesekali petugaslah yang jemput bola, membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas kopi ke gerbong-gerbong.

Kondektur bernama Yuuma merendahkan nampan. Luka mengambil satu. Tapi Yuuma menolak uangnya. Luka mengerutkan kening. "Saya harus membayar, kan?"

"Biar saya yang traktir," kondektur bernama Yuuma tersenyum hingga gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi terlihat. Luka terpana sesaat, tidak membalas sampai kondektur bernama Yuuma berlalu untuk menawarkan kopi ke penumpang lain. Kondektur bernama Yuuma tampak tiga kali lipat lebih muda dan menyenangkan dengan cengiran seperti itu.

Luka mengamati gelas kopi di tangan. Tutup dibuka sedikit lalu menyeruput. Sudah tidak begitu panas, tapi masih harus ditiup-tiup atau ditunggu beberapa saat lagi. Rasanya lumayan enak. Lebih enak lagi karena dia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma.

Luka bergeser ke dekat gang, melongokkan kepala ke arah bordes. Punggung kondektur bernama Yuuma tidak terlihat lagi. Mungkin sedikit-banyak Yukari benar; kondektur jangkung itu sedang tebar pesona.

Kereta berhenti beberapa kali. Stasiun terlihat jelas dari balik jendela, dengan lampu-lampu dan kegiatan yang tak pernah mati walau jelas tak seriuh siang dan malam hari, penumpang turun dan naik, lalu peluit dan bunyi klakson panjang—bagaimana mereka menyebut klakson kereta api?—dan roda-roda bergerak lagi. Luka kembali menatap pantulan diri di kaca jendela. Pemandangan luar dapat terlihat jika berkonsentrasi sedikit, dan itulah yang Luka lakukan sekarang.

Kursi di kavlingnya tetap kosong, dan Luka tidak ingin tidur.

* * *

Mungkin selang setengah jam ketika Luka mendengar suara menawarkan, "Kopi?"

Luka, demi air mata yang entah sejak kapan leleh lagi dan ia usap cepat-cepat, benar-benar hampir berkata, "Kopi lagi, Anda bercanda?". Namun refleks menyelamatkan gadis itu. Tepat di akhir tolehan kepala, Luka berhasil menelan kalimat yang siap loncat dari ujung lidah. Merasa bersyukur dan malu di saat bersamaan. Bersyukur karena dia tidak jadi mempermalukan diri sendiri. Malu karena, astaga, tentu saja kali ini bukan kondektur bernama Yuuma!

Luka menggeleng sopan. Petugas restorasi cekatan lanjut berjalan. Luka mengutuk diri dalam hati, melirik kaca kecil di dalam tas. Jejak air mata barusan tidak terlalu kelihatan. Dan memang kalau bisa jangan sampai. Menangis di tempat umum tidak bagus bagi orang seperti dia. Bagi Luka sendiri pun, menangis di tempat umum sejujurnya terasa menjijikkan. Seolah tidak ada tempat menangis yang lebih baik saja. Seolah cari perhatian. Dia tidak suka.

Luka menghabiskan sisa kopi dalam gelas, membuang kemasan di tempat sampah, memasang _headset_ di telinga, dan akhirnya mencoba tidur.

* * *

Luka terbangun ketika kereta berhenti di stasiun. Untuk sesaat, dia dicekam perasaan was-was apakah stasiun pemberhentiannya sudah lewat. Luka melempar pandangan ke benderang stasiun cepat-cepat, mata berpindah cepat mencari papan nama stasiun. Sedetik kemudian rasa lega membanjir karena ia berhasil mengingat tujuan tiketnya adalah stasiun pemberhentian terakhir, jadi tidak mungkin dia salah atau terlambat turun. Papan nama stasiun pun bukan menunjukkan tujuan Luka. Dia masih punya sekitar dua jam lagi.

Luka meraih ke belakang kepala. Membetulkan letak kupluk yang menyembunyikan hampir seluruh kucir kuda rambutnya. Luka hanya membiarkan sejumah anak-anak rambut menjuntai keluar, juga poni. Gaya rambut seperti ini jauh lebih nyaman. Cukup sering Luka pakai saat bepergian, ditambah kacamata. Ada beberapa alasan.

Luka melongok ke jendela lagi. Jam dinding besar stasiun menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Beberapa orang duduk di peron. Koper-koper. Kaki-kaki melangkah. Orang-orang saling bicara, orang-orang menekuni layar _gadget_. Luka tersenyum samar tanpa sadar. Entah sejak kapan stasiun menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya. Geliat aktivitas di sana terasa familiar dan _nyaman_.

Bola mata Luka berpindah, dan dia menangkap figur kondektur bernama Yuuma. Berdiri di sisi peron satu, cukup dekat dengan jendela Luka. Di sampingnya ada rekan sesama kondektur. Mereka tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang nenek yang memakai tongkat bantu berjalan. Rekan sesama kondektur melihat jam di pergelangan tangan, pamit lebih dulu, tampak sedikit terburu-buru. Kondektur bernama Yuuma menghabiskan beberapa lama lagi bicara dengan si nenek. Tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. Melontarkan satu-dua lelucon. Terakhir, kondektur bernama Yuuma menemani si nenek berjalan. Menuntun nenek yang terlihat senang karena bertemu anak muda sopan dan berbudi baik.

Kondektur bernama Yuuma dan si nenek berjalan melewati jendela Luka. Luka tidak sempat memutuskan apakah dia berharap kondektur bernama Yuuma menengadah atau tidak, karena berikutnya untuk dua detik singkat, mata Yuuma menemukan Luka; biru langit lebur dalam lelehan emas. Senyum Yuuma mengembang hangat sementara Luka tertegun. Yuuma terus berjalan hingga ketika figurnya hilang dari bingkai jendela, Luka tanpa sadar menempelkan kening pada kaca. Berusaha mencari Yuuma. Tapi punggung sang kondektur sudah terlalu jauh.

Dia menyandarkan tubuh pada punggung kursi, bertanya-tanya untuk apa dia harus mencari kondektur bernama Yuuma. Luka tidak menemukan jawaban. Degup jantung Luka meningkat untuk beberapa detik tadi, dan sungguh, ini terasa tidak wajar.

Mungkin Yukari benar: kondektur bernama Yuuma sedang tebar pesona.

Yukari juga benar: kondektur bernama Yuuma, yang berbagi warna rambut dengan Luka itu, _memang_ tampan.

* * *

Kereta merapat di pemberhentian terakhir pukul lima lebih sedikit. Derak roda melembut seiring melambatnya pemandangan di luar jendela. Bukan lagi sekadar bidang hitam, karena semburat merah fajar telah rekah, membuat langit lebih terang. Luka sudah berhenti menatap pantulan diri di kaca jendela. Dia memandangi lahan-lahan pertanian yang membentang luas, satu-dua pekerja berkubang menggarap lahan di pagi buta, dan bagian paling menyenangkan tentu saja palang-palang perlintasan kereta api. Kendaraan yang harus mengalah demi kereta. Mereka berbaris menunggu sambil menonton gerbong-gerbong melesat cepat. Luka merasa berada satu langkah di depan. Dia menyukai sensasi ini sejak kecil.

Empat stasiun terakhir, Luka mendapat teman duduk bernama Kokone. Seorang perempuan belasan tahun, baru akan memulai hari pertama perguruan tinggi bulan depan, ingin menghabiskan liburan di kampung halaman. Kokone teman perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Ramah, berusaha membuat percakapan tetap berjalan, bertanya balik setelah bercerita, bahkan menawari makanan ringan. Luka sambut senang hati. Kokone juga punya selera humor. Dan berkat kopi gratis serta senyum hangat kondektur bernama Yuuma tadi, Luka entah mengapa merasa terhibur. Tidak lagi sukar bersikap bersahabat. Dia tertawa bersama Kokone.

"Tidak turun?" Kokone menyadari Luka tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk. Dia tengah berdiri di atas kursi, mengambil ransel gemuk dari bagasi atas.

Luka melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Tersenyum sedikit hambar. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk tiba di stasiun ini, tapi begitu sampai di lokasi, segenap niat itu luntur nyaris seketika. "Nanti. Setelah penumpang lain turun semua. Supaya tidak berdesak-desakkan."

"Pintu tidak seramai itu, kok," Kokone melongok ke arah bordes. Dia memanggul ransel gemuk dalam satu sentakan. Ransel itu terlihat berat. Kokone tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan pada Luka, wajahnya ceria. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Senang bisa mengobrol dengan orang seasyik kakak. Semoga kuliahnya lancar, deh!"

Luka menjabat tangan Kokone. Kali ini tersenyum tanpa paksaan. "Makasih. Senang juga dapat teman bicara sepertimu. Semangat, ya, jadi mahasiswa baru."

Luka menonton ransel ungu Kokone semakin jauh, dan hilang ketika si empu berbelok untuk melompat turun. Dia mengawasi penumpang terakhir selain dirinya beringsut. Membetulkan pegangan koper, meraih kardus bekas air mineral gelasan dari bagasi atas, juga beranjak turun. Tinggallah Luka seorang diri.

Kereta itu terasa amat lengang.

Dia duduk di sana mungkin sekitar dua menit. Menonton orang-orang di stasiun, tas-tas, dan langit yang kian terang; kian biru. Luka meyakinkan diri telah baik-baik saja. Kopi cuma-cuma, senyum menyenangkan dari kondektur yang cuma ia ketahui namanya, dan obrolan bersama Kokone. Sungguh hari baik dan penuh keberuntungan. Tiga hal itu, ditambah lima jam berada di atas kereta yang berlari menembus pagi buta, pasti sudah melarutkan segala rasa tidak enak yang bercokol di hatinya. Dia bisa turun sekarang. Mungkin jalan-jalan sedikit, mendokumentasikan situs-situs khas kota, icip-icip makanan (wisata kuliner adalah salah satu kegiatan favorit Luka). Dia punya teman untuk didaulat menemani jalan-jalan. Tiket pulang sudah aman dalam tas, dipesan bersamaan tiket berangkat. Mudah sekali. Dia punya waktu seharian.

Luka mengemasi barang tak seberapa. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi sebelum kereta ini bergerak kembali. Mungkin diparkir, mungkin langsung beroperasi lagi, entahlah, tapi terjebak di kereta yang entah bagaimana nasibnya tidak kedengaran bagus. Luka tidak ingin bertaruh, terima kasih.

Atau, pikir Luka setelah berpikir dua kali, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Semakin lama pergi jauh, semakin cepat pula luka hatinya dapat sembuh. Dia segera sadar pikiran itu konyol.

Luka mengecek ponsel sekilas. Satu pesan masuk. Sambil siap berdiri, jemarinya mengusap membuka kunci layar. Membuka bar notifikasi. Pesan satu baris dari nomor yang sangat ia kenal.

 _Lu? Kau di mana? Boleh aku ke rumahmu?_

Luka mengerang seketika. Mengumpat dalam hati. Punggung dihempaskan lagi. _Sialan_ , keluhnya. Sialan. Di saat ia hampir berhasil menata lagi perasaannya, _orang itu_ justru mengirim pesan. Muncul tanpa peringatan. Merobohkan benteng pertahanan yang hampir jadi. Luka benci sekali. Dia ingin meneriaki _orang itu_ sampai tuli. Mengusir jauh-jauh agar tidak pernah muncul lagi. Luka meremas ponsel, membuka opsi hapus pesan dengan marah. Mungkin dia juga perlu memasukkan nomor _orang itu_ ke daftar hitam.

Ibu jari Luka mengambang di atas tulisan hapus. Terus begitu selama beberapa detik, dan itu membuat Luka putus asa. Tidak bisa, dia membatin. Tidak bisa. Ternyata belum bisa. Dia belum bisa. Entah sampai kapan. Dan itu menggelikan. _Sangat_ menggelikan.

"Hei, Nona. Anda tidak turun?"

Suara itu mengingatkan Luka pada segelas kopi diberikan cuma-cuma. Pada senyum dan sapa bersahabat untuk para penumpang. Pada suara cekrek pembolong tiket. Pada natura hangat dan menyenangkan seorang kondektur.

Luka menengadah. Kondektur bernama Yuuma ada di sana, berdiri menyandarkan diri pada kursi tempat Kokone duduk di depan Luka tadi. Kedua tangan si kondektur dilipat depan dada, salah satunya masih membawa pembolong tiket.

Luka tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu Nona. Tapi kereta ini sudah sampai di stasiun terakhir. Jadi, apakah Nona tidak turun?"

"Tentu saja, tentu saja," Luka mengangguk, gegas memasukkan ponsel ke saku depan tas. "Saya turun di sini. Saya tadi cuma, yah, menunggu pintunya sepi?"

"Pintu sudah kosong sedari tadi, Nona."

"Ooh, begitukah? Saya pasti menunggu terlalu lama."

Kondektur bernama Yuuma menimbang-nimbang. Jelas sekali penumpang berkupluk di hadapannya ini sedang mengulur waktu, entah karena apa. Dia putuskan mengikuti kata hati. Lagipula ini kesempatan yang telah lama ia tunggu-tunggu.

Di sisi lain, Luka mendadak merasa sangat konyol. Apa-apaan dia. Jelas-jelas kondektur ini menyuruh ia turun sekarang juga. Masih banyak jadwal keberangkatan harus dikejar, dan si kondektur pun butuh istirahat, kan? Mana ada waktu meladeni penumpang yang tidak ingin turun karena urusan pribadi super sepele. Demi Tuhan, Luka harus segera beranjak sebelum mempermalukan diri lebih jauh!

Tapi kondektur bernama Yuuma justru bertanya, "Boleh saya duduk?"

Tentu saja Luka keheranan. "Saya kira saya harus turun."

Kondektur bernama Yuuma mengetukkan jari pada permukaan jam tangan. "Tidak masalah. Ada waktu sekitar enam sampai tujuh menit lagi. Kereta ini harus menunggu kakaknya dari stasiun lain dulu. Jadi, boleh saya duduk?"

Luka mengerti perkataan kondektur bernama Yuuma. Mungkin maksudnya adalah kereta dengan kelas di atas kereta ini. Dia mengangguk saja, tidak yakin harus menjawab bagaimana. "Silakan."

Kondektur bernama Yuuma mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia cukup sopan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di kavling seberang gang, alih-alih menempati tempat duduk di depan Luka.

Luka membayangkan keheningan canggung akan terjadi, tapi lagi-lagi kondektur bernama Yuuma berhasil mengejutkannya. "Sudah lama aku ingin coba bicara dengan Nona Luka."

"Denganku?"

Lalu meluncurlah pengakuan itu. Seperti Luka, Yuuma pun menyadari perbedaan antara warna merah jambu sungguhan dan hasil tanam pigmen rambut. Seorang perempuan yang hampir selalu mengenakan topi di kereta. Mereka berbagi warna rambut serupa. Walaupun dia seorang kondektur bercitra ramah dan selalu berusaha membina hubungan baik dengan para penumpang, Yuuma tidak lantas serta-merta dapat mengingat wajah-wajah. Tidak sebanyak dan semudah itu. Terlalu, terlalu banyak wajah karena bukankah penumpang kereta tidak konstan? Ditambah, dia tidak menangani satu kereta dan satu jam keberangkatan saja, melainkan bermacam-macam. Akan sulit sekali menghapalkan sekian ribu wajah dalam waktu singkat.

Tapi untuk satu ini, secara mengejutkan, Yuuma dapat hapal. Pertama karena warna rambut merah jambu itu asli. Kedua karena dia jumpai lebih dari sekali. Waktunya memang tidak tentu, kadang berjarak cukup lama bagi Yuuma untuk lupa sama sekali. Tapi lambat-laun Yuuma menyimpulkan, mungkin perempuan berambut merah jambu punya kebiasaan menaiki kereta yang sama. Entah ada keperluan apa, ke mana, dan berapa lama. Itu sudah bukan urusan Yuuma.

Yuuma berhasil mengingat nama kali ini. Megurine Luka. Betapa nama itu terasa familiar. Setelah sekian lama hanya terbersit di otak, Yuuma dapat menyapa si penumpang di luar kewajiban pemeriksaan tiket. Menawari kopi, dan kali ini, mengobrol di kereta yang tidak dapat berjalan sebelum "sang kakak" kereta lewat.

Luka kentara sekali terpana tidak menyangka. "Yang benar—maksudku, Anda tidak mengarang-ngarang?"

"Tentu tidak," Yuuma mengangguk. "Dan sebenarnya aku tidak setua itu. Panggil saja Yuuma."

"Lebih sesuai memanggil Anda … Pak Kondektur. Aku sudah terbiasa." Luka ikut menanggalkan sapaan formal. Mengobrol dengan kondektur bernama Yuuma memberi Luka perasaan tengah bicara dengan teman sebaya.

"Baiklah, itu juga tidak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa." Yuuma mengutip kalimat Luka. Keduanya tertawa pelan.

Luka menanyakan mengapa Yuuma begitu tertarik dengan rambut merah jambu. Kata Yuuma, dulu warna rambut tersebut kerap membuatnya jadi objek penindasan.

"Ditindas?" Luka menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa?"

"Entah? Alasan penindasan kadang tidak masuk akal. Mereka bilang aku seperti perempuan saja, lalu mulai mempertanyakan genderku. Hei, Yuuma, kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki, sih," Yuuma menirukan ucapan teman-teman lama semasa sekolah dasar. Cara bicaranya membuat Luka terkikik. "Lalu tanam pigmen menjadi tren, dan ketika diingat, olok-olok lawas itu benar-benar sudah tidak berarti lagi."

Luka mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Sekolah dasar memang begitu."

"Yeah."

"Pak Kondektur tahu, aku juga mengalami penindasan tidak bermutu semacam itu."

Sinar mata Yuuma dihinggapi ketertarikan. "Oh ya?"

"Mereka bilang warna rambutku tidak wajar, karena aku satu-satunya murid berambut merah jambu di sekolah. Cuma boneka barbie yang punya rambut pink. Lalu mereka mengataiku bukan manusia, mereka bilang aku alien."

Yuuma menepuk dahi, tidak segan tertawa lepas. "Ya ampun, itu terlalu mengada-ngada!"

"Begitulah sekolah dasar."

"Yah," kondektur bernama Yuuma kembali ke topik awal. "Karena itulah, aku ingin coba bicara dengan Nona Luka sekali saja."

Luka menyimak selagi Yuuma melanjutkan. "Karena kalau Nona perhatikan, tanam pigmen warna merah jambu pun tidak begitu banyak. Orang-orang cenderung memilih warna lain, atau menggabungkan bersama warna lain juga. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku jadi ingin tahu rasanya bicara dengan orang yang berbagi warna rambut jarang ini."

Luka menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak, tidak aneh sama sekali. Karena aku juga menyadari warna rambut Pak Kondektur, dan sama seperti Pak Kondektur, aku pun ingin coba bicara dengan Bapak."

Ada jeda yang sudah Luka perkirakan. Dia putuskan mengisinya dengan bertanya seputar pekerjaan. Sudah berapa lama Yuuma menjadi kondektur, bagaimana _shift_ berjalan, beberapa hal detil, beberapa hal umum tentang kru-kru kereta yang ingin Luka ketahui sejak dulu. Jawaban Yuuma tidak terlalu spesifik, namun lebih dari cukup untuk memberi gambaran.

"Temanku akan senang jika bisa mengobrol dengan Pak Kondektur," cetus Luka setelah Yuuma menjelaskan bagaimana sejumlah _shift_ berjalan, hingga mereka bisa terus-terusan berada di kereta yang sama.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia senang menulis. Suka mengumpulkan banyak informasi tentang macam-macam hal. Kata dia, siapa tahu suatu hari bisa dipakai untuk latar cerita. Kudengar bukunya selanjutnya mengambil latar stasiun kereta."

"Ajak saja dia naik kereta bersama, kalau begitu. Petugas-petugas itu orang baik."

"Akan kulakukan."

"Tentang apa, cerita dia?"

"Kalau tidak salah tentang orang-orang yang bertemu di kereta, lalu …" Luka mengingat-ingat, "Lalu saling menyukai? Err, tidak begitu ingat."

"Cerita romansa?"

"Sejenis itu." Luka tidak menyebutkan Yukari benar-benar mengambil kondektur bernama Yuuma sebagai _role model_ tokoh utama. Yukari bisa benar-benar persisten jika sudah bertekad.

"Romansa, ya," Yuuma memainkan pembolong tiket di tangan kiri. "Dulu juga ada orang seperti itu. Dia mencegat temanku—seniorku—untuk wawancara. Aku tidak tahu apakah bukunya sudah jadi atau belum, tapi mereka sudah menikah dan punya satu anak sekarang."

Luka berdecak kagum. "Itu keren," dia berpikir untuk memberitahu Yukari tentang ini. Reaksi pertama Yukari pastilah marah-marah dan meneriakkan kalimat semacam "Luka bodoh, aku menulis bukan untuk cari jodoh, tahu!" Lalu Yukari akan diam sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "Tapi si kondektur itu lumayan juga, sih." Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luka ingin terbahak-bahak.

Mereka membicarakan beberapa hal lagi. Sudah tidak begitu kaku, mulai terbiasa dengan alur percakapan. Yuuma bertanya apakah Luka kuliah, Luka menjawab ya. Pembicaraan itu berputar di hal umum tentang kehidupan masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya pada menit kelima, Yuuma mengangkat topik yang sempat terlupakan. "Boleh tahu, kenapa Nona tidak turun?"

Yuuma bermaksud menanyakan alasan semata, tapi Luka menangkapnya berbeda sama sekali. Dia langsung dihantam panik dan perasaan tidak tahu diri. Luka berdiri secepat kilat, sibuk membungkukkan badan setelahnya. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku lupa sama sekali, tapi tidak bermaksud, sungguh. Terima kasih, Pak Yuuma. Menyenangkan sekali bisa mengobrol dengan Pak Yuuma, saya akan turun sekarang, maaf sekali saya lupa situasi—"

"Bukan, bukan, eh, maksudku bukan begitu!" Yuuma buru-buru meluruskan situasi. Penumpang di hadapannya pasti menganggap barusan sebagai sindiran mengapa dia tidak kunjung turun. "Maksud saya, maksudku, itu tadi pertanyaan sungguhan. Aku bukan mengusir Nona Luka, sungguh. Wah, maafkan kalimatku."

"Oh, begitu, ya …" Luka menggaruk belakang kepala kikuk. Dia melirik ke luar sebentar, duduk kembali.

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Hening canggung terjadi selama beberapa detik. Yuuma berpikir untuk menarik kembali pertanyaan. Luka berpikir apakah dia bisa memberitahu Yuuma kenapa. Tentu saja dia punya alasan sengaja berlama-lama duduk di kereta alih-alih segera turun dan menyongsong pintu keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Nona," Yuuma menyahut pertama kali. Nada bicara sungguhan meminta maaf. Benar-benar natura sopan seorang kondektur yang punya jam terbang. "Mungkin tanpa sengaja aku menyinggung perasaan Nona. Tidak perlu menjawab, kalau itu persoalan pribadi dan Nona tidak ingin."

Luka tersenyum kecut. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya masalah sepele. Aku justru takut Pak Kondektur akan bosan mendengarnya."

"Tidak akan tahu jika tidak dicoba, kan?" kondektur bernama Yuuma mengacungkan jari. "Ingin bercerita?" Ada sesuatu dari kondektur bernama Yuuma yang membuat Luka percaya, maka dia mengangguk.

Luka mulai bercerita tentang _orang itu_. Tanpa menyebutkan nama, dia tidak ingin menyebut nama. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan setahun. Luka kenal karena mereka terlibat satu kepentingan, tidak menyebutkan kepentingan apa. Cukup lama berhubungan membuat Luka terbiasa dengan kehadiran _orang itu_. Kian merasa akrab, merasa nyaman, merasa kurang jika tidak bersama. Dan sudah dapat ditebak, mereka makin dekat, dekat, dan dekat hingga akhirnya _bam!_ Luka menerima ajakan menjalin status. Dan seklise kisah-kisah berbumbu romansa lain, Luka merasa _lengkap_.

Waktu-waktu awal terasa menyenangkan dan sempurna. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, banyak berjalan-jalan, banyak mengukir kenangan indah, dan banyak bertukar rasa sayang. Sampai pada tahap di mana Luka merasa sanggup menghabiskan seharian merindukan _orang itu_. Terdengar sangat mabuk, tapi Luka tidak membantah. Memang seperti itulah perasaannya.

"Anda jatuh cinta?"

Luka mengangguk. Jelas sekali. Dia jatuh dan mencintai seseorang, dan tidak ingin bunga-bunga indah itu segera berakhir. Tapi harapan tidak sejalan dengan kenyataan, bukankah hidup tidak pernah secantik dan selancar bayang-bayang, karena tepat di hari peringatan setahun hubungan mereka, tepat seminggu lalu, _orang itu_ memutuskan Luka. Berkata ada orang lain. Orang lain yang lebih menarik hati ketimbang Luka. Luka berdiri mendengarkan saja, berusaha memaklumi, sementara hadiah berbungkus kertas cantik dibiarkan teronggok dalam tas. Hadiah peringatan setahun untuk _orang itu_ , dia pilih dan hias hati-hati, tapi tidak pernah sampai pada penerima. Tidak pernah ia berikan, berakhir berdebu di pojok laci meja. Sekadar jadi pajangan. Hadiah yang sia-sia. Tapi Luka tidak sanggup membuangnya. Belum.

Luka bertahan di titik di mana ia harap kenyataan bisa jadi lebih baik, tapi _orang itu_ sudah melangkah jauh, pergi darinya, tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang.

Singkatnya: Luka sedang patah hati. Lalu melarikan diri dengan membeli tiket kereta api, melakukan perjalanan lima jam mulai dini hari. Lari dari memori-memori pedih, berharap dapat menata emosi selama pergi. Luka berkata sendiri, bahwa sejak kecil, bepergian jauh selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Seolah semua kesulitan dan beban ikut tertinggal di belakang sementara dia bertualang, mencari udara baru, suasana baru, menyembuhkan luka agar cepat kering. Itu pula yang Luka harapkan dari perjalanan kali ini.

Tapi bagi Luka sendiri pun, ternyata tidak selancar ekspektasi. Bunga-bunga kenangan masih menolak pergi.

Kopi dari Pak Kondektur membantu sekali," Luka mengakui. "Kadang-kadang saat sedih, kebaikan-kebaikan kecil dapat menolong dan berarti besar sekali. Oh, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih kopi dari Pak Kondektur."

Yuuma mengangguk. "Bagus jika membantu."

"Dan topi … topi yang selalu kupakai saat naik kereta. Dan kacamata. Dua benda itu juga hadiah dari _orang itu_. Setelah dia memutuskanku, aku tidak ingin memakainya lagi. Makanya, aku memakai kupluk dan kacamata yang berbeda."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Luka mengangkat bahu, tersenyum pahit. "Karena aku pergi untuk melupakan. Jika aku masih memakai pemberian _orang itu_ , apalagi pemberian paling penting yang langsung mengingatkanku padanya, usahaku pergi jadi tidak berarti."

"Nona selalu memakai topi dan kacamata, ya?"

"Eh? Yah, bisa dibilang. Ada beberapa alasan. Seperti … penyamaran, kurasa."

Yuuma tidak mengerti, tapi tidak membahas lagi. Luka terlihat enggan.

Luka harus mengakui, keputusan bercerita mungkin salah satu keputusan paling gila yang pernah ia buat. Mereka baru saja mengobrol, demi langit, dan Luka langsung membeberkan salah satu cerita paling privasi. Tentang dia yang patah hati, tentang sekelumit hubungannya dengan _orang itu_. Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan ini di tempat lain. Rasanya memalukan. Tapi tidak dengan kondektur bernama Yuuma.

Kondektur bernama Yuuma benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Luka percaya, bahwa orang ini bukan tipikal sesumbar, dan walaupun Yuuma tidak berkomentar sepanjang cerita, Luka tahu Yuuma mendengarkan. Mungkin itu yang berbeda. Sepanjang dia bercerita, Yuuma hanya mendengarkan. Dan ketika Luka bilang _hanya_ , itu berarti sungguh _hanya mendengarkan_. Tidak sekalipun berkomentar. Tidak sepatah kata pun. Yuuma juga tidak memutus kontak mata. Membuat Luka merasa benar-benar _didengarkan_. Yuuma baru mulai bicara ketika Luka sampai di akhir dan topik berubah tentang kopi. Sesuatu yang amat jarang Luka temukan pada orang lain, kalau tidak bisa dibilang tidak pernah.

Luka yakin sekali, dia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah bercerita.

"Aku bukan pemberi nasihat yang bijak, dan tidak akan aku lakukan," tutur Yuuma beberapa saat kemudian. "Tapi, terima kasih Nona sudah mau bercerita. Jarang-jarang orang mempercayakan cerita hidupnya kepadaku—hei, maksudku, bukan aku tidak dapat dipercaya. Tapi mendengarkan cerita dari kenalan baru, rasanya berbeda."

Luka sangat paham. Kondektur bernama Yuuma belum mengomentari ceritanya sejauh ini, dan Luka juga tidak perlu. Dia bercerita tanpa bermaksud meminta petuah atau penghiburan, Luka tidak mengharapkan kondektur bernama Yuuma menepuk-nepuk bahunya lalu berkata semua akan baik saja. Dia hanya ingin bercerita, dan memiliki seorang pendengar yang baik pun sudah lebih dari cukup. Luka mengatakannya pada Yuuma, dan Yuuma tersenyum maklum. Ucap Yuuma, "Tahu tidak, Nona, pekerjaanku juga dimulai dari patah hati."

Luka benar-benar tertarik. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku pun menjadi kondektur karena patah hati. Perempuan yang kusuka menyuruhku jadi seseorang hebat baru dia akan menerimaku, dan aku langsung memutuskan jadi masinis. Aku tidak ingat kenapa masinis, tapi bukankah masinis terdengar seperti profesi prestisius, dan memikul tanggung jawab besar? Menurutku itu hebat. Sangat hebat."

Luka mengangguk setuju. Yuuma melanjutkan, "Tapi banyak hal terjadi. Aku berakhir menjadi kondektur. Kenyataannya, perempuan itu memang tidak bermaksud menerimaku jadi kekasih. Tapi aku terlanjur mencintai pekerjaanku ini. Bertemu ribuan orang setiap hari, berinteraksi dengan mereka dari berbagai macam latar belakang … yeah, jadi kupikir, patah hatiku waktu itu tidak buruk juga. Justru sebuah keberuntungan besar."

Ada sinar di mata Yuuma yang, tak diragukan lagi, adalah ketulusan. Seolah Yuuma bercerita hal paling indah yang selalu ia syukuri sepanjang hidup. Luka pernah melihat sorot mata itu. Sorot mata seseorang dengan dedikasi penuh pada pekerjaan. Sesuatu yang ingin sekali Luka miliki; yang akan Luka miliki.

Luka merenungkan cerita Yuuma untuk beberapa saat yang terasa lama. Pada akhirnya, dia tersenyum, kali ini tanpa kemuraman sama sekali. Dia _sangat_ menghargai cerita Yuuma. "Pak Yuuma sangat hebat."

* * *

Kondektur bernama Yuuma mengantar Luka turun dari kereta. Luka memastikan tidak ada lagi barang tertinggal setelah Yuuma mengulurkan _headset_ tergeletak di kursi. Kembali diingatkan betapa jangkung tubuh kondektur bernama Yuuma. Luka termasuk bertubuh tinggi untuk perempuan seusianya, tapi kondektur bernama Yuuma jauh lebih tinggi.

Luka melompat dari bordes. Menggoyang-goyangkan kaki sejenak. Rasa pegal karena duduk terlalu lama baru terasa sekarang. Dia tidak memikirkan serangkaian kalimat perpisahan ketika menengadah lagi. Yuuma masih ada di sana, berdiri menyandarkan diri pada pintu bordes. Tidak ikut turun, masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan.

Kata Luka, "Yah, jadi, terima kasih banyak, Pak Kondektur."

Yuuma mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

Keduanya, walau tentu saja tidak diucapkan, merasa senang dengan waktu singkat yang dihabiskan bersama. Luka tidak pernah merasa sepercaya itu dengan orang asing. Mereka baru saja memulai percakapan pertama beberapa menit lalu, dan dia telah bercerita persoalan pribadi! Jika bukan kondektur sebaik Yuuma, Luka pasti sudah gila. Yuuma sendiri bukan orang yang sangat terbuka dengan orang baru. Tapi mengobrol dengan Luka memberikan perasaan bertemu teman lama. Mungkin karena perihal berbagi warna rambut serupa. Mungkin karena diam-diam menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain. Mungkin juga karena hal lain. Hal ini terlalu janggal untuk dijelaskan, dan bagi Yuuma maupun Luka sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk dipusingkan.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," Luka mengetuk permukaan jam tangan. Betapa beban di hatinya berkurang sangat banyak. "Sukses dengan pekerjaanmu, Pak Kondektur."

Yuuma bersiap melambaikan tangan. "Semoga cepat temukan hati yang baru, Nona Luka. Hati-hati."

"Panggil saja Luka," ujar gadis itu cepat. Senyuman di sana mengundang tawa Yuuma.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Luka."

"Tentu saja."

Luka berbalik, baru saja mengambil langkah pertama ketika suara Yuuma menginterupsi. "Hei, tunggu, Luka."

Luka menoleh dari balik bahu. Tidak begitu memedulikan sorakan hati kecilnya yang diam-diam ingin mendengar suara kondektur bernama Yuuma lagi. Dan dia tidak ingin tahu kenapa bisa. "Ya?"

"Boleh minta nomor teleponmu?"

Luka berkedip. Sejenak bola matanya bergulir ke samping, mengingat sesuatu. Dia merogoh tas mencari sesuatu. "Boleh. Pak Kondektur ingin menghubungi?"

Kondektur bernama Yuuma, persis seperti tebakan Yukari, berjarak tiga tahun lebih tua dari Luka. Yuuma mengangkat bahu, matanya berkilat geli. "Mungkin saja. Kalau kau memberikannya."

Luka menarik sesuatu dari dalam tas. Selembar kartu nama. Dia ulurkan pada Yuuma, praktis kembali mendekat ke gerbong. Tepat saat itu terdengar peluit dibunyikan. Kereta itu akan berjalan lagi. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan nomor teleponku. Tapi, Pak Kondektur bisa menghubungi nomor itu."

Roda-roda mulai bergerak. Yuuma tahu waktunya sempit. Dia belum sempat mengecek isi kartu nama. "Nomor siapa ini?"

Gerbong kereta mulai bergerak, dan derak-derak rel membuat Luka harus mengeraskan suara. "Nomor manajerku! Sampai jumpa, Yuuma! Terima kasih!"

Yuuma tidak begitu mengerti, namun dia balas melambaikan tangan. Kereta ini akan beristirahat sebentar untuk beroperasi lagi. Sambil mundur ke tengah bordes, Yuuma meneliti kartu nama pemberian Luka. Kenapa pula dia harus menghubungi seorang manajer jika ingin bicara dengan Luka? Yuuma sungguh tidak mengerti.

Kartu nama itu dia baca dua kali, lalu kesadaran menghantam seketika. Mata Yuuma melebar karena terkejut.

Nama yang terasa familiar. Kata-kata Luka tentang topi dan kacamata untuk penyamaran. Manajer. Dan terakhir, isi kartu nama ini.

 _Sial_ , batin Yuuma, ingin sekali tertawa. _Pantas saja familiar. Megurine Luka. Ternyata dia seorang artis_ , _ya?_

Yuuma menyimpan kartu nama dalam saku kemeja. Melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri gerbong. Ada rekan-rekan yang harus ditemui di gerbong depan. Pekerjaan sudah menunggu.

Dia akan menghubungi Luka, nanti ketika waktunya sudah tepat.

* * *

a/n: yes, iyap, iya saya sangat tahu kalau ini mah romENSNYA DI MANA YA HAHAHAHAHA #kunyahpensil. anggaplah sejenis platonik romens walau bukan(?) tapi mengabaikan itu, tbh saya sangat menikmati bikin ini. nggak nyangka juga words-nya agak melar. udah lama nggak nulis agak panjang. semoga pembaca juga dapat menikmati bacanya ya, haha :'')

akhirnya kesampean juga bikin kereta api indonesia AU. iya, ambil latar indonesia karena saya terlalu males riset tentang kereta api jepun. lagian kereta api kita udah impruv banyaak banget dan nyaman sekali dinaiki. dan walaupun cerita ini didasari pengalaman naik kereta saat mudik kemarin, tentang beberapa informasi perkeretaan dan perkondekturan … tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius karena saya nggak riset jadi mungkin (baca: pasti) lebih banyak ngawurnya daripada benernya. bagian yuuma masih gelantungan di bordes yang kebuka padahal kereta udah jalan itu misalnya, itu rekaan saya doang demi kelancaran cerita (karena kalau nggak gitu cerita ini nggak bakal tamat huahuahua). harusnya itu bordes dikunci dulu sama kru kereta. mohon maaf. dan sebenernya nggak mungkin sih yuumaluka ngobrol sepanjang itu cuma makan tujuh menit tapi mari abaikan saja. silakan dikoreksi jika menemukan hal tidak sesuai lainnya /o

makasih sudah mampir! yukyuk ikut berpartispasi di yuukaweek, masih sampai tanggal 20 juli lho ;)

.

.

btw (1) selama nulis kok saya beberapa kali ketuker mbayangin kise dari fandom sebelah ya (2) klakson kereta api itu apaan namanya (3) ABAIKAN JUDULNYA (4) saya kangen nulis yuumaluka ya tuhan (5) a/n ini sudah kepanjangan


End file.
